the_amazing_world_of_gumball_everdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Watterson
Richard Watterson is a main character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He serves the role of the father in the Watterson family. Unlike the traditional father, however, Richard is not wise or a good role model to his children in any way. Despite his misguided advice and uncouth mannerisms, Richard has good intentions and loves his family all the same. Though, he has said that Darwin is his favorite, but denies it and says he's his favorite pet fish. Appearance Richard has a similar appearance to his daughter Anais. They are both pink rabbits, but whereas Anais is very small, Richard is extremely obese. He has short, black whiskers on both sides of his face, and unusually long eyelashes. Even though he is unemployed, Richard is almost always seen wearing a work uniform; this consists of a buttoned-up white polo shirt and light brown pants. His lower torso is big enough to cast a shadow on the upper area of his leg. Like his wife and son, Richard goes around barefoot. Personality Richard is the father figure in the Watterson family, but doesn't seem to possess any responsibility or common sense. He is very immature and lazy, and is not a good role model to his children either. Despite these flaws however, Richard genuinely loves his family, and has good intentions despite his lack of intelligence and maturity. Richard has been shown however, to be clever enough to get himself out of doing chores. He greatly enjoys eating, especially when it comes to sausages. As a result, he is overweight. His obsession with food can sometimes be his undoing, such as when he was supposed to help his wife in "TBA," but instead ends up licking a sausage on the floor. Relationships Gumball Richard loves his son, mainly because he can relate to him in many ways. Even in maturity as its possible he named Gumball in first place in laziness and nerdy interests as well. He often teaches him odd ways to deal with bullies, and treats him more as a brother or a close friend than a son. For this, in terms of parenting he fails but he still loves Darwin Darwin is Richard's favorite son, or favorite fish. Although he loves Darwin for the same reasons he loves Gumball, but with less lessons about bullying. Anais Richard loves Anais of course, but often butts heads with her intellect. Teaching her to be stupid even though she merely ignores it. Despite Anais having to clear things up or voice her opinions Richard was willing to even get a job to help his "little girl". Nicole Richard loves his wife, just as much as he fears her. He didn't have much courage when they were younger so obviously Nicole pulled most of the moves. But he still loves his wife, mainly because she was one of the only attractive people who approved of him. Trivia * Richard has a spot in his right side of his waist that Gumball likes to poke while he's asleep. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wattersons Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Fathers